


Saved For A Rainy Day

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack lets Angus use him...





	

Jack knows he's not on Angus' short list of things to do. Hell, he's not even in the Top 10! Angus only calls when he can't find anyone else. Jack got wise to his crap a long time ago, but he's always there when the phone rings. Angus save Jack for a rainy day.

When things go wrong, Jack's right there with a shoulder to cry on, a kind word, or ANYTHING else Angus might need to get him through. Jack's never been strong when it come to Angus, and that's why ne can never tell him “No!” and mean it.

When things are good and Angus is feeling fine, Jack's the last person on his mind. Sure, he sees him at work, but that doesn't count. Angus doesn't see the hurt in Jack's eyes when he hears him going on about his latest conquest. But you best believe that when Angus is going through a dry spell, Jack is # 1 on speed dial.

Deep down Angus knows it's wrong to treat Jack the way he does, but that doesn't stop him. He knows that Jack will let him use him indefinitely because Angus knows Jack will take whatever he can get from Angus.

The funny thing is that even though Angus saves Jack for a rainy day, those rainy days have become more frequent of late.....

 

THE END


End file.
